


After Big Cases

by thephantomofno



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, One-Shot, fluffy fluff fluff, how do you even tag, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomofno/pseuds/thephantomofno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John fall asleep on the sofa after a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Big Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is literally my first fic ever and I'm not sure if I like it but I'm just a real sucker for sofa cuddling. Please enjoy and give me any feedback you want. Seriously, if you've even got this far, congratulations. ^.^

After big cases, it had become normal for John Watson and Sherlock Holmes to curl up on the sofa together and watch crap TV. Today had been particularly gruelling, they had been chasing a thief across the country for six hours straight, taking cab after cab and even a few buses, much to Sherlock’s dismay.

But this was nice. This was good. Curled up on the sofa with Sherlock Holmes, some fluffy blankets and a good cup of tea, John Watson felt contentment.

And, if their hands brushed and then lingered together for the remainder of the night, it didn’t mean anything. And, if Sherlock and John were paying more attention to their muttered chatting and giggling to one another than they were paying to the TV, that was also fine. They were existing in each other’s company, and it was fine.

Sherlock’s eyelids felt heavy. He hadn’t slept since he started this case. He started to lean on John’s shoulder more than he normally would but if John noticed he didn’t say anything. John’s jumper felt soft on his cheek. It was ‘oatmeal’ coloured and smelt undeniably of John.

John knew Sherlock was long due a good night’s rest and he wasn’t going to stop him now. Sherlock seemed to hold himself as higher than everyone else in his ability to put off biological needs like eating, sleeping and, John was sure, even going to the toilet. But he was only human and he needed his rest now

So John Watson and Sherlock Holmes fell asleep together on the sofa. And, if they woke up in each other’s arms, it didn’t change anything. They were comfortable in each other’s company, and that’s the way it should be.

Screw what anyone else thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you're still reading I owe you a big thank you. Please let me know what you think in the comments! I really want to improve my writing skills.
> 
> By the way, you're amazing.


End file.
